


Beginning

by ravenhairedtrickster



Series: Until The Earth Stops Turning [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lubriel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First part of drabble series (note within explains)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Merely the first prompt of the 30 day challenge (I'm planning on posting all the Lubriel, Lucifer/Death and Micabe ones as a series, that means skipping over day 2 & 3 of the challenge because they aren't Lubriel, Lucifer/Death or Micabe.)

There’s so little time, the ticking of a clock some where in the background, a slow metronome that keeps Gabriel grounded. That keeps the reality of the whole situation at bay, but only just. He’s spent a long time thinking of this, and a even longer time preparing. His breath hitches as the blade slides deep into his gut, the pain is bearable though tears gather at the corners of his eyes. His lungs don’t expand, nothing moves, nothing but Lucifer’s lips as he speaks words that fall on deaf ears. 

Gabriel can’t concentration, he watches the wispy remnants of his clone disperse into thin air. He chokes as the blade twists ruthlessly and suddenly it feels as though he is being torn apart. His mouth opens in a howling scream and he’s falling. He lands on his back, still, empty save for the last dregs of his being that are slowly ebbing away, leaking invisible from his orifices and into oblivion.

There’s no sensation but he knows Lucifer is hovering over him. Lips press to his and bloodied hands gather him up in a mock display of tenderness. Darkness drinks him down just as Lucifer drinks the last shuddering death rattle from his vessel.

“Don’t be fooled, little brother,” air hisses into stilled lungs and Lucifer’s darkened eyes trace the pattern of wings imprinted in inky form upon the floor. “This is only the _beginning_.”


End file.
